Rukia Kuchiki/Image Gallery
Rukia Anime Images Profile Images Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Rukia Kuchiki Ep364RukiaProfile2.png|Rukia, seventeen months later. Ep1RukiaProfile.png|Rukia. Ep256RukiaProfile.png|Rukia in Soul Society. Ep267RukiaProfile.png|Rukia. Ep303RukiaProfile.png|Rukia. Ep361RukiaProfile.png|Rukia. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep1RukiaSensesHollow.png|Rukia looms over Karakura Town. Ep1RukiaSlashesHollow.png|Rukia slashes the Hollow's mouth. Ep1RukiaSheathesZanpakuto.png|Rukia sheathes her Zanpakutō after purifying the Hollow. Ep1RukiaAppearsIchigoRoom.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo Kurosaki's room. Ep1RukiaDodgesKick.png|Rukia dodges Ichigo's kick. Ep1IchigoRefusesExplanation.png|Ichigo refuses to believe Rukia's explanation. Ep1Sai.png|Rukia uses Bakudō #1. Sai on Ichigo. Ep1RukiaPerformsKonso.png|Rukia performs Konsō on the Glasses-Wearing Ghost. Ep1RukiaInformsIchigo.png|Rukia explains Pluses and Hollows to Ichigo. Ep1RukiaHearsRoar.png|Rukia hears Fishbone D's roar. Ep1RukiaCutsFishboneD.png|Rukia cuts Fishbone D. Ep1RukiaRevealsTarget.png|Rukia reveals Ichigo is Fishbone D's target. Ep1FishboneBitesRukia.png|Rukia is bitten by Fishbone D. Ep1RukiaDeclaresTransfer.png|Rukia declares that she must transfer her powers to Ichigo so he can become a Shinigami. Ep1IchigoTakesPower.png|The wounded Rukia about to give her powers to Ichigo. Ep61UraharaApproachesRukia.png|Rukia is approached by Kisuke Urahara, who offers her a Gigai. Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia in his class while his friends watch. Ep2WarningShocksIchigo.png|The warning written on Rukia's hand shocks Ichigo. Ep2RukiaExplainsSituation.png|Rukia explains her power predicament to Ichigo. Ep2GokonTekkōInUse.png|Rukia removing Ichigo's spiritual body from his physical body. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Ep2OrihimeNoticesBruise.png|Ichigo and Rukia run into Orihime Inoue. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Orihime's injuries alarm Rukia. Ep2IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Rukia and Ichigo watch as Orihime departs. Ep2RukiaChecksDenreishinki.png|Rukia checks her Denreishinki in Ichigo's closet. Ep2AcidwireIchigoBedroom.png|Acidwire appears in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep3RukiaHollowTheory.png|Rukia theorizes that a powerful Hollow is after Ichigo's soul. Ep3IchigoDemandsPlan.png|Ichigo demands that Rukia tell him what to do with Sora. Ep3RukiaExplainsHollows.png|Rukia explains the nature of Hollows. Ep3RukiaTellsIchigo.png|Rukia tells Ichigo that he can only be seen by other spiritual beings. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Rukia watches as Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3RukiaHealsOrihime.png|Rukia heals Orihime's soul form. Ep3SoraPurifiesHiimself.png|Rukia watches as Sora Inoue purifies himself. Ep3IchigoAgreesHelp.png|Ichigo agrees to help Rukia. Ep4IchigoSurprisedHealed.png|Ichigo is surprised that Rukia fully healed his injuries. Ep4MizuiroJoinsIchigoRukia.png|Mizuiro Kojima joins Ichigo and Rukia on the roof. Ep4SadoArrives.png|Sado joins his friends on the roof. Ep4RukiaHollowDrawings.png|Rukia's drawing of a Hollow. Ep4IchigoWatchesShibata.png|Rukia and Ichigo watch Yūichi Shibata. Ep4KarinCollapses.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to take care of Karin. Ep4ShriekerAmbushesRukia.png|Shrieker sneaks up on Rukia. Ep4ShriekerMocksRukia.png|Rukia is cornered by Shrieker. Ep5SadoPunchesShrieker.png|Yasutora Sado punches Shrieker, who lets go of Rukia. Ep5ShriekerPinsRukia.png|Shrieker pins Rukia to a wall. Ep5SadoHoldsRukia.png|Sado holds Rukia in preparation for using Chad Catapult. Ep5SadoThrosRukia.png|Sado launches Rukia with Chad Catapult. Ep5TuningForkBomb2.png|Rukia is hit on the head with Tuning Fork Bomb. Ep5RukiaTriesToEvade.png|Rukia evading leeches. Ep5TuningForkBomb4.png|Rukia gets hurt all over with Tuning Fork Bomb. Ep5RukiaStopsRunning.png|Rukia stops running from Sado. Ep5SadoCatchesUp.png|Sado catches up to Rukia. Ep5RukiaAssuresYuichi.png|Rukia assures Yūichi that Soul Society is a nice place. Ep6RukiaToGoShopping.png|Rukia decides to go shopping. Ep6RukiaEntersShop.png|Jinta Hanakari lets Rukia into the Urahara Shop early. Ep6TessaiStallsRukia.png|Rukia is asked by Tessai Tsukabishi to wait for Kisuke Urahara. Ep6RukiaShopsUrahara.png|Rukia replenishes her supplies at Urahara Shop. Ep6RukiaRequestsOrder.png|Rukia asks Urahara if her order has arrived yet. Ep6RukiaReceivesKon.png|Rukia inadvertently buys Kon from Urahara. Ep6RukiaDragsIchigo.png|Rukia drags Ichigo away to speak with him in private. Ep6RukiaKicksIchigo.png|Rukia steps on Ichigo for judging her. Ep6IchigoDislikesKon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia how Kon remotely resembles him. Ep6ModSoulDrawing.png|Rukia's drawing of a Mod Soul. Ep6RukiaRevealsFate.png|Rukia reveals the fate of Project Spearhead. Ep7RukiaTakesPill.png|Rukia takes Kon's pill from Urahara. Ep7RukiaGivesPill.png|Rukia gives Kon's pill to Ichigo. Ep7KonPeepsUpskirt.png|Kon peeps up Rukia's skirt. Ep8RukiaWaves.png|Rukia greets the Kurosaki family. Ep8RukiaConfrontsIchigo.png|Rukia confronts Ichigo's about his mother's death. Ep8RukiaRemindsIchigo.png|Rukia reminds Ichigo of how he said his mother was killed. Ep8IchigoDeniesHollowInvolvement.png|Ichigo denies the possibility of a Hollow killing his mother. Ep8KonInRukiasPack.png|Kon pulls himself out of Rukia's pack. Ep8SaidoConfrontsRukia.png|Rukia is confronted by Eikichirō Saidō. Ep8SaidoRememberMe.png|Saidō tries to get Rukia to remember him from their Shin'ō Academy days. Ep8SaidoIdentity.png|Saidō reveals his identity to Rukia. Ep8SaidoLeapsFromAttack.png|Saidō leaps away from Rukia upon seeing her preparing a Kidō spell. Ep8RukiaAttemptsStopIchigo.png|Rukia attempts to convince Ichigo to back down. Ep8ShinigamiNoticeHollow.png|Ichigo, Kon, and Saidō look at Rukia's Denreishinki. Ep9RukiaExplainsHistory.png|Rukia explains Grand Fisher's history and tactics to Ichigo. Ep9IchigoFightAlone.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay out of this fight. Ep9RukiaRecallsUkitake.png|Jūshirō Ukitake explains the difference between fights for life and for honor to Rukia. Ep9RukiaRestrainsHerself.png|Rukia restrains herself from interfering. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo. Ep9SaidoMakesDecision.png|Saidō decides to not bring Rukia back to Soul Society. Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Ep10RukiaExplainsDemiHollows.png|Rukia explains about Jibakurai to Ichigo Ep10UraharaRukia.png|Urahara advises Rukia. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Rukia and co are called before the principal. Ep11RukiaCriesDramatically.png|Rukia cries while trying to distract the teacher, Kagine. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara and Tessai discuss Quincy with Rukia. Ep13Byakurai.png|Rukia uses an ineffective Byakurai against a Hollow. Ep14LookingOn.png|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. Ep14MenosArrives.png|Rukia watches the Menos Grande emerge. Ep14Shibireyubi.png|Urahara uses Shibireyubi on Rukia to bind her. Ep14RukiaWatches.png|Rukia watches the battle. Ep16RenjiAttacksRukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia's Gigai. Ep16RenjiAppears.png|Renji calls out to Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashes.png|Renji slashes his sword in front of Rukia. Ep16RenjiWantsIchigo.png|Renji wants Ichigo. Ep16ByakuyaAppears.png|Byakuya appears behind Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashesRukia.png|Renji slashes Rukia's face. Ep16RenjiThreatensRukia.png|Renji threatens Rukia. Ep16UryūArrives.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Renji defeats Uryū. Ep17RukiaStrugglesRenji.png|Rukia struggles with Renji. Ep17RukiaStallsRenji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Ep17RenjiGrabsRukia.png|Renji slams Rukia back. Ep17RukiaKicksHand.png|Rukia kicking Ichigo arm away as she leaves with Byakuya. Ep17Leaving.png|The three Shinigami leave. Ep18RenjiVisitsRukia.png|Rukia in prison being visited by Renji. Soul Society arc Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana abandons Rukia. Ep32RukiaSaves.png|A young Rukia saves her soon to be friends. Ep32RukiaRenjiInuzuri.png|Rukia and Renji as kids. Ep32YoungRukiaRenji.png|Rukia and Renji as kids. Ep32Decision.png|Rukia and Renji when they were younger. Ep32KuchikisApproachRukia.png|Byakuya approaches Rukia about adopting her. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia and Renji in their Shinō Academy days. Ep49RukiaKaien.png|Rukia and Kaien. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia sees Miyako alive for the last time. Ep49ConfrontingMetastacia.png|The Thirteenth Division members find Metastacia. Ep49KaienDying.png|Kaien forgiving Rukia for killing him. Ep40GanjuSeesDeadKaien.png|Rukia returns Kaien's corpse to his family. Ep30HanatarōMeetsRukia.png|Rukia befriends Hanatarō Yamada as a prisoner. Ep23RukiaLedToSenzaikyū.png|Rukia is led to the repentance cell to await execution. Ep23RenjiLeavesRukiaInSenzaikyū.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Senzaikyū. Ep40HanatarōWithRukia.png|Hanatarō reuniting with Rukia. Ep40GanjuGrabsRukia.png|Ganju confronts Rukia about his brothers death. Ep40HanatarōGanjuRukiaInDanger.png|Hanatarō telling the others of his plan. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia protecting Hanatarō. Ep41IchigoRukiaReunite.png|Rukia and Ichigo talking. Ep42HanatarōProtectsRukia.png|Hanatarō protecting Rukia. Ep42DisputingRukiasCare.png|Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu argue over who cares for Rukia more. Ep48RukiaExecutionTomorrow.png|Rukia awaiting execution. Ep53GinApproachesRukia.png|Rukia being taunted by Gin Ichimaru. Ep53RukiaCriesOut.png|Rukia lets out a cry of anguish. Ep53RukiaTalksToYamamoto.png|Rukia facing judgement at Sōkyoku Hill, before Yamamoto and Chōjirō Sasakibe. Ep53YamamotoBeginsExecution.png|Yamamoto agrees to fulfill Rukia's request. Ep54RukiaIsLifted.png|Rukia about to be executed. Ep54RukiaReflectsOnLife.png|Rukia reflects on the good things in her life. Ep54IchigoStopsSōkyoku.png|Rukia saved by Ichigo. Ep54IchigoSavesRukia.png|Ichigo holds Rukia. Ep55RenjiBeratesRukia.png|Rukia is saved by Renji. Ep54RenjiFlees.png|Renji runs away with Rukia in his arms. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen prepares to extract the Hōgyoku from Rukia. Ep62HōgyokuRemoval.png|Rukia during the extraction process. Ep62ByakuyaTakesHit.png|Byakuya saves Rukia. Ep63RukiaAplogises.png|Rukia apologizes to Kūkaku and Ganju Shiba. Arrancar arc Ep114RukiaReturns.png|Rukia returns. Ep115RukiaKicksIchigo.png|Rukia kicks Ichigo in the face. Ep115OrihimeGetsApology.png|Rukia forces Ichigo to apologize properly to Orihime. Ep117ShinigamiRukia.png|Rukia after regaining her Shinigami powers. Ep117DiRoyAttacksRukia.png|Di Roy attacks a distracted Rukia Kuchiki. Ep117SodeNoShirayukiShikai.png|Rukia releasing her Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki. Ep117SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia takes out Di Roy with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. 118Grimmjow approaches.png|Grimmjow approaches Ichigo and Rukia. Ep138RukiaAdvisesOrihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice. Ep138OrihimeRukiaSpar.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Ep138Byakurai.png|Orihime blocks Rukia's Byakurai while training. Rukia helps Ichigo.png|Rukia tries to free Ichigo, in the shadow of a frozen Grimmjow. Hueco Mundo arc Ep160KaienRukiaHeart.png|Kaien explains to Rukia about the heart. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia training with Kaien Shiba. Ep146RenjiRukiaArrive.png|Rukia and Renji arrive in Hueco Mundo. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears before Rukia and her friends. Ep147RukiaSeparated.png|Rukia is separated from the others in Hueco Mundo's desert. Ep147AshidoSavesRukia.png|Rukia is saved by Ashido. Ep147AshidoFightsRukia.png|Rukia fights Ashido. Ep147SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro while inside the Forest of Menos. Ep149RukiaHealsAshido.png|Rukia heals Ashido. Ep149SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|A Menos Grande is defeated with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep148AshidoRukiaSense.png|Rukia and Ashido sense Ichigo and the others fighting recklessly. Ep149RukiaPreparesHakuren.png|Rukia prepares to use Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Ep150FivePaths.png|Rukia and her friends separate down different paths. Ep154KaienCutsRukia.png|Rukia is attacked by Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ep154SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|Rukia targets Aaroniero with Some no mai, Tsukishiro but he dodges. Ep155RukiaAttacksKaien.png|Rukia attacks Aaroniero. Ep155SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia initiates the use of Some no mai, Tsukishiro in battle. Ep155SomeNoMaiTsukishiro2.png|Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep155SomeNoMaiTsukishiro3.png|Aaroniero just manages to avoid being hit with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep155RukiaVsAaroniero.png|Rukia vs. Aaroniero Ep155Hainawa.png|Rukia uses Hainawa on Aaroniero. Ep155RukiaHado73.png|Rukia using Sōren Sōkatsui. Ep155RukiaStrugglesNejibana.png|Rukia struggle against Aaroniero using Nejibana. Ep160RukiaImpaled.png|Rukia impaled by Aaroniero 160Rukia kills.png|Rukia kills Aaroniero. Ep197RukiaSlashesHanatarō.png|Rukia cutting Hanatarō. Ep197Rikujōkōrō.png|Byakuya prevents Rukia from cutting her own neck using Rikujōkōrō. Ep199RukiaWakesUp.png|Rukia awakens. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Rukia, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. Byakuya Rukia Sand Sculptures.png|Rukia and Byakuya making sand sculptures at the beach. Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji see Isane and Nanao have been captured by a Watermelon Hollow. Ep227RukiaThanksUkitake.png|Rukia thanks Ukitake for coming to see her off. Ep269RukiaVsRudbornn.png|Rukia faces off against Rudbornn. Ep268ExequiasSurroundRukia.png|Rukia surrounded by the Exequias. Ep272Juhaku1.png|Rukia uses Juhaku on Rudbornn. Ep272Juhaku2.png|Rudbornn is frozen from the roots up by Rukia. YammyCatchesRukia.png|Yammy catches Rukia. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Yammy closes in on Rukia and Ichigo. Ep298RukiaMaidCostume.png|Rukia in costume. Ep299CrewForcesUrahara.png|Rukia watches as Urahara's employees attack him. Ep299RukiaSurroundedLeechBombs.png|Rukia is attacked by Shrieker. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc EP355 RukiaPreparesToDance.png|Rukia about to perform her dance Isshin, Urahara andRukia.png|Isshin and Urahara with Rukia. Ep361RukiaStabsIchigo.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Rukia meets riruka.png|Rukia meets Riruka. Ep363RukiaToys.png|Rukia attacked with Riruka's toys. Ep364RukiaPlushie.png|Rukia hugging the large plushie. Ep364RukiaSlashesCloset.png|Rukia slashes the wardrobe. Ep364RukiaPass.png|Rukia is tagged with Riruka's pass. Ep364RukiasIce.png|Rukia shatters Riruka's attack. Ep364RukiaTrappedPlushie.png|Rukia as a plushie. Ep364RirukaChasesRukia.png|Riruka chases Rukia. Ep364RukiaAttackFail.png|Rukia's attack explodes inside the plushie. Riruka stabs Rukia.png|Riruka stabs Rukia. Ep365IchigosBankaiDestroysChatRoom.png|Rukia looks on as Yukio's Chat Room is destroyed. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366RirukaWakes.png|Rukia with Riruka after their battle. Ep366RukiaObjects.png|Rukia objects to the idea Ichigo would betray Soul Society. Ep366RukiaWonders.png|Rukia worries about Ichigo's request. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin being moved. Bount arc (anime only) Ep69RukiaShowsUp.png|Rukia shows up and helps Ichigo. Ep71RyōFacesGang.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō Utagawa. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Rukia and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō. Ep73Shakkahō.png|Rukia uses Shakkahō against Hō and Ban and their Dolls. Ep73GroupCaughtInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught mid-battle. Ep73RukiaTriesToEscape.png|Rukia tries to escape from the water. Ep73HōAndBanAttack.png|Hō and Ban attack Rukia and the others. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia uses Kidō on Maki Ichinose to little effect. Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Rukia is unnerved by Ichigo's depressed atmosphere. Ep80Shakkahō.png|Rukia targets, what she thinks are Bitto, with Shakkahō. Ep80Byakurai.png|Rukia uses Byakurai on the Mod-Souls. Ep83RukiaAttackss.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Ep84RukiaProtectsOrihime.png|Rukia pushes Orihime out of the way. Ep85OrihimeHisagiVsMabashiRukia.png|Hisagi saves Orihime from Rukia, who is being controlled by Mabashi. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Rukia being healed by Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia is injured. Ep88FriendsWatchOverChild.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Ep89GesellAttacksGroup.png|Rukia and her friends are attacked by Gesell. Ep89Byakurai.png|Rukia uses Byakurai against Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji move on. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia and the others follow Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Ep71TessaiInterruptsDiscussion.png|Tessai interrupts them. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|The group prepares to leave for Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia makes her way back to her Division. Ep92YoshiConfrontsRukia.png|Rukia and Yoshi face off. Ep93RukiaBlocks.png|Rukia blocks Yoshi's attack. Ep93RukiaHitsCoveredYoshi.png|Rukia uses Hado#4 on a covered Yoshi. Ep93RukiaKicksOut.png|An unarmed Rukia battles Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia wakes up alone. Byakuya Catches Rukia.png|Byakuya catches Rukia. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia slowly recovers from the Bount ordeal. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia is assigned to patrol Karakura Town. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo and Rukia from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ep171RukiaAssassin.png|Rukia attempts to get information from the assassin. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png Ep176SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia attacks Jinnai Dōko with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep176SomeNoMaiTsukishiro2.png|Rukia freezes Jinnai with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Episode176DokoBreaksIce.png|Jinnai breaks the ice. Ep177RukiaVsJinnai.png|Rukia clashes with Jinnai. Episode177Avoidance.png|Rukia just manages to avoid Jinnai's blades. Ep177SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|Rukia utilizes Some no mai, Tsukishiro defensively to freeze Jinnai's blades. Episode177Overwhelmed.png|Rukia is overwhelmed. Episode177RukiaVsJinnai.png|Rukia Vs Jinnai. Episode177RukiaVsDoko.png|Rukia fights Jinnai. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed about Rurichiyo's wedding. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Unable to gain entry to the compound. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Rukia and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Ep181ShuRukiaIchigoSearch.png|Rukia, Ichigo and Shū search for Rurichiyo. SoifonHostage.png|Rukia and Ichigo pretend to take Shū hostage. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo and Rukia hiding in the underground waterways. Rukia and Rangiku, Back to Back.png|Rukia and Rangiku, back to back. Shu and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants.png|Shū and Rukia rescue Rurichiyo's servants. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia achieves Shikai under Kaien's tutelage. Ep230UkitakeWatchesZanpakuto.png|Rukia and her captain watch as the Zanpakutō spirits leave their owners. Ep230UkitakeByakuyaRealize.png|thumb|190px|right|The Gotei 13 realize the dangerous situation they are in with Muramasa as an enemy. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. 231Gonryomaru and Kazeshini attack.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. 231Gonryomaru appears.png|Gonryōmaru appears behind Rukia. 231Sode no Shirayuki attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia and Renji with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 231Rukia recognizes.png|Rukia recognizes Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode No Shirayuki's attack. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Yoruichi about Byakuya. 232Rukia runs.png|Rukia runs through the hall. 232Rukia punches.png|Rukia punches Renji. 232Ice covers.png|Rukia sees a nearby entrance covered with ice. 232Rukia tightens.png|Rukia tightens her grip on her Zanpakutō. Ep232RukiaFailsShikai.png|Rukia fails to release her Shikai. 232Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. 232Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia.png|Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia. 232Rukia vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Rukia clashes with Sode no Shirayuki. Ep232SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia is attacked with her own technique Some no mai, Tsukishiro. 232Rukia holds.png|Rukia holds up her newly-activated Shikai. 232Rukia encases.png|Rukia encases a nearby tree in ice. 232Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. 232Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Ichigo to get away from there. 232Rukia states.png|Rukia states she understands. 232Rukia chants.png|Rukia chants the incantation for Sōren Sōkatsui. 232Ice begins.png|Ice begins to encase Rukia's body. Ep232SōrenSōkatsui.png|Rukia generates the blue energy for Sōren Sōkatsui. Ep232SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Rukia ends her battle with Sode no Shirayuki in a draw using Sōren Sōkatsui as Ichigo looks on. 233Rukia states.png|Rukia states Muramasa is wrong. 233Rukia collapses.png|Rukia collapses. 233Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. 234Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Isane where Ichigo is. 237Ichigo meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. 237Rukia thanks.png|Rukia thanks Isane. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 241Rukia expresses.png|Rukia expresses shock upon learning of Byakuya's betrayal. Ep241RukiaInformedOfBetrayal.png|Ukitake informs Rukia of Byakuya's betrayal. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. 241Rukia searches.png|Rukia searches for clues in Byakuya's office. 241Rukia feels.png|Rukia feels an immense Reiatsu. Ep241RukiaWantsAnswers.png|Rukia asks Byakuya for answers. 241Rukia finds.png|Rukia finds Byakuya standing in a ruined hallway. 241Rukia demands.png|Rukia demands to know why Byakuya will not answer her. 241Rukia clutches.png|Rukia clutches Sode no Shirayuki to her chest. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia. 241Rukia sees.png|Rukia sees Renji fall to the ground in front of her. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Rukia and her friends. 244Rukia and Renji emerge.png|Rukia and Renji emerge from the rubble. 245Rukia runs.png|Rukia runs toward Kenpachi and Byakuya's battle. 245Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Rukia's sleeve. 245Cloud moves.png|The cloud of poisonous gas moves toward Rukia and Renji. Ep245UkitakeRukia.png|Ukitake with an injured Rukia. 248Doll towers.png|A giant Chappy doll towers over Sōkyoku Hill. Ep249RukiaArrives.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at Muramasa. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins her friends. 249Rukia states.png|Rukia states they need to be careful. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Rukia runs to Sado's side. 249Rukia fires.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at a Hollow. Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png|Muramasa grabs Rukia's arms. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga blows.png|Kōga blows Ichigo and Rukia away with an explosion of Reiatsu. 252Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep252SōrenSōkatsui1.png|Rukia begins to generate Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui to attack Gillian-class Menos Grande. Ep252SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Rukia utilizes Sōren Sōkatsui against the Hollows. 253Ichigo and Rukia look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Rukia states.png|Rukia states Muramasa has exceeded his own limitations. 253Byakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Rukia to not mind treating his injuries. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Rukia protects Orihime as Ichigo fights Muramasa. 253Rukia pulls.png|Rukia pulls Orihime back. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. 256Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Renji why he is not going to greet Byakuya. 256Rukia proclaims.png|Rukia proclaims Renji should be grateful that Byakuya cares. 256Rukia looks.png|Rukia looks over her shoulder in surprise. 256Rukia discovers.png|Rukia discovers her Zanpakutō is not there. Ep256RukiaEncountersToju.png|Rukia encounters a pair of Tōjū. 256Byakuya walks.png|Rukia watches as Byakuya walks forward from behind a tree and a bush. Mayuri releases his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Mayuri releases his Zanpakutō spirit. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. 256Rukia proclaims this is completely out of the question.png|Rukia proclaims freezing the entire Seireitei is completely out of the question. 256Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Senbonzakura to suggest something less destructive. 256Rukia is rendered.png|Rukia is rendered speechless by the party. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. 256Hitsugaya tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rukia to not worry about the party. 256Rukia says.png|Rukia says she and Sode no Shirayuki have always been partners. 256Sode no Shirayuki appears.png|'Sode no Shirayuki' appears in Rukia's hand. 256Rukia discusses.png|Rukia discusses the Tōjū phenomenon with Shunsui and Ukitake. 257Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss how Sode no Shirayuki was restored by Mayuri. 261Ichigo meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo and Rukia observe.png|Ichigo and Rukia observe the crime scene. 261Rukia holds.png|Rukia holds up her Kikanshinki and reveals she has wiped Mai Suzuki's memory. 265Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Sode no Shirayuki to remain focused on the battle. 265Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren against Kirikaze. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across a body. Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo removes Kon's pill. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi in his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ep318IchigoRukiaVsReigaiIkkakuRenji.png|Ichigo and Rukia versus Reigai of Renji and Ikkaku. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia notices Renji is more powerful as she fights him. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe the message regarding Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319RukiaBlocksAttack.png|Rukia blocks the attack of Renji's clone. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoRukiaVsReigai.png|Ichigo and Rukia surrounded. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|Rukia and the other members of the Gotei 13 use Ichigo's bedroom as a meeting place. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320ShinigamiEvade.png|Renji and Rukia evade the cloud of ash. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|The Gotei 13 joins Nozomi's barbeque. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Rukia approached by her Reigai counterpart.png|Rukia is confronted by a Reigai copy of herself. Ep323RukiaNReigai.png|Difference in between Reigai Rukia and original Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia fighting a Reigai copy of herself. Ep322RukiaVsReigaiRukiaNemu.png|Rukia vs. Reigai of herself and Nemu. Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi bursts onto the scene.png|A Reigai of Nemu attacks Rukia. Rukia flees from the Reigai.png|Rukia runs from the Reigai. Rukia explains Project Spearhead.png|Rukia explains about the Spearhead project. Ep332NozomiAbsorptionTraining.png|Helping Nozomi awaken her Zanpakutō Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png|Rukia hits Kon. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi questions why Yamamoto saved her life. Ep334Watching.png|Kon and Rukia watch. Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|The Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ep330RukiaNUrahara.png|Rukia and Urahara. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai-Byakuya continues his relentless attack. Ep333Fire.png|Renji and Rukia look out for Ichigo. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Listening as Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Ep340Hainawa.png|Rukia uses Hainawa on Ōko Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 2 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 2. Bleach Vol. 10 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 10. Bleach Vol. 19 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 19. Bleach Vol. 28 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 28. Bleach Vol. 37 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 37. Bleach Vol. 43 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 43. Bleach Vol. 62 Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of DVD volume 62. Bleach Vol. 82 Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of DVD volume 82. Bleach Viz Season 1 Box Set Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Bleach Complete Series 1.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the first complete series boxset. Bleach Complete Series 2.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the second complete series boxset. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Bleach Blu-Ray Set 2.png|Rukia on the cover of the second Blu-Ray boxset. Music Covers Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Uryū, Renji, Kokutō, and Renji on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S2V5.png|Rukia and Orihime on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S4V1.png|Rukia and Byakuya on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S4V4.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection The Best V2.png|Rukia on the cover of the second volume of the Bleach Beat Collection The Best series. Bleach Breathless Collection V2.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki music cover. Bleach B Station S1V1.png|Rukia and Renji on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V1.png|Rukia and Urahara on the cover of the first volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S3V1.png|Rukia, Hiyori, and Suì-Fēng on the cover of the first volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S3V4.png|Rukia, Aaroniero (disguised as Kaien), and Dondochakka on the cover of the fourth volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V2.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Homura, and Szayelaporro on the cover of the second volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V1.png|Rukia, Rangiku, Haineko, and Zabimaru on the cover of the first volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Rukia Manga Images Profile Images 1Rukia profile.png|Rukia Kuchiki. 2Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 6Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 7Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 8Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 13Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 15Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 17Rukia profile.png|Rukia. 18Rukia profile.png|Rukia. Agent of the Shinigami arc 1Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, and his friends on the cover of Chapter 1. 1Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo's room. 1Rukia uses.png|Rukia uses Bakudō #1. Sai on Ichigo. 1Ghost disappears.png|Rukia watches as the Glasses Ghost disappears. 1Rukia cuts.png|Rukia cuts into Fishbone D's arm. 1Rukia protects.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Fishbone D's attack with her body. 1Ichigo and Rukia prepare.png|Rukia prepares to transfer her powers to Ichigo. 2Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears before Ichigo as a student. 2Gokon Tekko.png|Rukia puts on the Gokon Tekkō. 2Rukia forces.png|Rukia forces Ichigo out of his body. 3Ichigo interrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts Rukia's novel-reading. 3Orihime greets.png|Rukia is shocked by Orihime Inoue's sudden greeting. 3Rukia saves.png|Rukia saves Ichigo from Acidwire's surprise attack. 3Acidwire emerges.png|Acidwire emerges in Ichigo's room. 4Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 4. 6Rukia heals.png|Rukia heals Orihime. 6Acidwire fades.png|Rukia and Orihime watch as Acidwire fades from existence. 6Kikanshinki.png|Rukia uses her Kikanshinki on Orihime. 8Cover.png|Rukia with her friends on the color cover of Chapter 8. 8Rukia explains.png|Rukia explains how the Hollows hide in Hueco Mundo until they resume hunting for Souls. 8Reiraku.png|Rukia watches Ichigo use Reiraku. 8Ichigo grabs.png|Rukia is surprised when Ichigo locates Yūichi. 8Ichigo and Rukia find.png|Ichigo and Rukia find Sado. 9Shrieker appears.png|Shrieker appears behind Rukia. 9Rukia knees.png|Rukia knees Shrieker in the head. 9Sokatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Shrieker but it fails due to her lack of power. 9Sado punches.png|Sado punches Shrieker in the face, freeing Rukia from his grasp. 9Sado breaks.png|Rukia watches as Sado breaks a telephone pole off its base. 10Targets appear.png|Several Targets appear around Sado and Rukia. 10Sado flexes.png|Rukia watches as Sado flexes the leeches off his body. 10Sado kicks.png|Sado kicks the leeches off Rukia. 10Chad Catapult.png|Sado uses Chad Catapult on Rukia. 10Chad Catapult2.png|Sado flings Rukia at Shrieker using Chad Catapult. 10Tuning Fork Bomb.png|Shrieker uses his Tuning Fork Bomb on Rukia's head. 10Target fires.png|One of Shrieker's Targets fires a stream of leeches at Rukia. 10Tuning Fork Bomb3.png|Rukia's arm is blasted with Shrieker's Tuning Fork Bomb. 12Rukia assures.png|Rukia assures Yūichi Shibata that Soul Society is a nice place to live. 13Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 13Rukia shops.png|Rukia shops at Kisuke Urahara's store. 13Rukia is flustered.png|Rukia is flustered by Ichigo's line of questioning. 15Rukia explains.png|Rukia explains the history of Project Spearhead. 16Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 16. 16Rukia takes.png|Rukia takes Kon's pill from Urahara. 17Ichigo places.png|Rukia watches as Ichigo places Kon's pill in a plushie. 17Rukia punishes.png|Rukia punishes Kon for looking up her skirt. 18Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears before a shocked Ichigo. 18Ichigo confesses.png|Ichigo confesses to Rukia that he got his mother killed. 19Kon asks.png|Kon asks Rukia if they can go home. 20Cover.png|Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo's family on the cover of Chapter 20. 20Ichigo and Rukia rush.png|Rukia and Ichigo rush toward the Hollow presence. 22Rukia forces.png|Rukia forces Kon to kiss Ichigo in order to transfer his pill. 23Kon begs.png|Kon begs Rukia to go help Ichigo. 23Rukia restrains.png|Rukia restrains herself from intervening in Ichigo's fight. 24Migration.png|Rukia and Ichigo watch as Grand Fisher uses Migration. 24Ichigo collapses.png|Ichigo collapses in Rukia's arms. 24Rukia thanks.png|Rukia thanks Ichigo for not dying. 29Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 29. 33Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 40Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Rukia and her friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 44Byakurai.png|Rukia uses Byakurai ineffectively on a Hollow. 45Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 45. 48Shibireyubi.png|Urahara uses Shibireyubi on Rukia. 48Shibireyubi2.png|Rukia is bound using Shibireyubi. 49Cover.png|Rukia and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 49. 51Cover.png|Rukia and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 52Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 52, 56Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 56. 58Cover.png|Rukia and her classmates on the cover of Chapter 58. 70Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 70. Soul Society arc 79Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 79. 85Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. 89Cover.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 89. 94Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 94. 98Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 98. 115Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of chapter 115. 133Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 133. 150Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 152Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 152. 162Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 170Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 170. 173Cover.png|Rukia and Renji on the cover of Chapter 173. 177Cover.png|Rukia, Byakuya, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 177. 181Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 181. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Rukia and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. 196Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 196. 200Cover.png|Rukia, her fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 201Some no mai, Tsukishiro1.png|Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro against Di Roy. 201Some no mai, Tsukishiro2.png|The outline of Some no mai, Tsukishiro against the sky. 201Some no mai, Tsukishiro3.png|The pillar of Some no mai, Tsukishiro begins to crack. 204Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 204. 0BCover.png|Rukia, Kiyone, and Sentarō on the cover of Chapter 0 side-B. 228Cover.png|Rukia & Orihime on the cover of Chapter 228 232Color pages 4-5.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji on the color spread of Chapter 232. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Rukia, her friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, Renji, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Renji and her friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 263Cover.png|Rukia and Aaroniero (disguised as Kaien) on the cover of Chapter 263. 264Cover.png|Rukia, Ulquiorra, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 264. 265Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 265. 266Cover.png|Rukia and her Shikai on the cover of Chapter 266 266Sokatsui.png|Rukia uses Sōkatsui against Aaroniero Arruruerie. 266Hainawa.png|Rukia uses Hainawa on Aaroniero. 266Soren Sokatsui.png|Rukia prepares to use Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui against Aaroniero. 268Cover.png|Rukia and Kaien on the cover of Chapter 268. 269Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 269. 286Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 298Cover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 298. 301Sho3.png|Rukia's unconscious body is freed from the ice by Byakuya's Hadō #1. Shō. 301Rikujokoro.png|Byakuya prevents Rukia from cutting her own neck using Rikujōkōrō. -99Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 352Yammy attacks.png|Rukia watches as Yammy attacks Rudbornn. 379Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 387Cover.png|Rukia and her friends on the cover of Chapter 387. 423Rukia fades.png|Ichigo watches Rukia fade away. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc MangaVolume54Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Volume 54. 459Rukia stabs.png|Rukia as lieutenant of the 13th Division, stabbing Ichigo. 460Color page 2.png|Ichigo and Rukia colour spread from chapter 460. 469Cover.png|Rukia, Byakuya, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 469. 469Rukia is trapped.png|Rukia trapped inside a plushie by Riruka Dokugamine. 470Sokatsui.png|Rukia tries to use Sōkatsui on Riruka while inside a plushie. 471Riruka stabs.png|Riruka strikes Rukia in chest. 472Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 472. 475Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 475. 477Riruka intercepts.png|Riruka springs from Rukia's body to intercept Tsukishima's attack meant for Ichigo. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 502Defeated Rukia.png|Rukia defeated by the Wandenreich. 515Rukia and Renji lie.png|Rukia and Renji lying in the recovery room. 545Rukia and Renji train.png|Rukia and Renji train. 559Rukia and Renji arrive.png|Rukia and Renji arrive in Soul Society. 562Rukia lands.png|Rukia lands behind Renji while preparing to take the wounded Kensei and Rose away. 566As confronts.png|Äs Nödt confronts Rukia. 566Liquid seeps.png|A black liquid spreads from Äs's thorn toward Rukia. 567Cover.png|Cover of Chapter 567, featuring Rukia. 567Rukia vs. As.png|Rukia appears next to Äs. 567Rukia slashes.png|Rukia slashes Äs. 568As surrounds.png|Äs surrounds Rukia with The Fear. 569Hakka no Togame.png‎|Rukia's Bankai, Hakka no Togame. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Rukia and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 613Rukia and Renji charge.png|Renji and Rukia charge orbs with Reiatsu. 614Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Chapter 614. 624Sternritter help.png|Rukia helps fuel the doorway alongside the defecting Sternritter. 629Shinigami move out.png|Rukia moves out toward Wahrwelt alongside the other Shinigami. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji and Rukia watch Yhwach leave the Soul King Palace. 685Post-War Rukia.png|Rukia ten years after the defeat of Yhwach. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Color spread from the final chapter. Databook, Covers And Polls MangaVolume2Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Volume 2. MangaVolume54Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Volume 54 MangaVolume74Cover.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of Volume 74. VIBEs Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs. VIBEs pages 152-153.png|Rukia and Ichigo in VIBEs. VIBEs page 185.png|Rukia and Ichigo in VIBEs. The Honey Dish Rhapsody Cover.png|Rukia on the cover of Bleach: The Honey Dish Rhapsody. ACBTBCover.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, and Kenpachi on the cover of All Colour But The Black. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Rukia and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Rukia and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Rukia and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Rukia and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Rukia and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Rukia and the other bottom six winners of the the sixth popularity poll. 2012Calendar Ichigo & Rukia.png|Rukia and Ichigo in the 2012 calendar. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Rukia and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. Bleach Resurrected Souls 1.png|Rukia and Ichigo on the cover of the first Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Rukia Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONIchigoPerformsKonsō.png|Rukia watches as Ichigo performs Konsō on a Plus. MONRukiaThrowsKonAtIchigo.png|Rukia throws Kon at Ichigo. MONIchigoRukiaRun.png|Ichigo and Rukia run toward the possible Hollow appearance. MONRukiaLeavesGigai.png|Rukia leaves her Gigai. MONSennaCelebrates.png|Rukia and Ichigo are surprised by Senna celebrating her victory behind them. MONDiscussingDivision.png|Rukia interrogates Senna on the details of her service in the Gotei 13. MONRukiaCantCommunicate.png|Rukia reveals she cannot communicate with Soul Society. MONShinigamiArrive.png|Rukia and several other Shinigami confront Ichigo and Senna. MONIchigoImmediatelyLeaves.png|Rukia is shocked when Ichigo leaves immediately upon learning of the presence of an entrance to the Valley of Screams. MONIchigoFindsRibbon.png|Rukia watches as Ichigo picks up Senna's ribbon. MONIchigoLeapsOff.png|Rukia is surprised when Ichigo leaps off the power line. MONRukiaInterruptsMeeting.png|Rukia interrupts a captains meeting. MONRukiaApologizes.png|Rukia apologizes. MONRukiaWantsHelp.png|Rukia asks why Yamamoto cannot fulfill her request. MONRenjiRukiaWatch.png|Rukia and Renji watch as the Kidō Cannon is prepared. MONRukiaRenjiSenkaimon.png|Rukia and Renji Abarai emerge from a Senkaimon. MONChakramsTransform.png|Jai transforms his chakram into clones of himself while battling Rukia. MONByakuyaObliteratesClones.png|Rukia is saved when Byakuya Kuchiki obliterates Jai's clones. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo returns with Senna. MONRukiaForcedDown.png|Rukia is forced to her knees. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRRukia and Renji approach.png|Rukia and Renji approach the 10th Division. DDRRukia reprimands.png|Rukia reprimands Renji for bringing up Gin Ichimaru. DDRIchigo clutches.png|Rukia and Renji find Ichigo. DDRIchigo holds.png|Ichigo finds Hitsugaya's haori. DDRIchigo recounts.png|Ichigo recounts what happened to Rukia and Renji. DDRRukia takes.png|Rukia takes Hitsugaya's haori. DDRRukia reveals.png|Rukia reveals what she knows about Hitsugaya. DDRUrahara drinks.png|Urahara drinks his tea as the other sit in silence. DDRRukia bursts.png|Rukia bursts out of Ichigo's closet. DDRRukia reveals identity.png|Rukia reveals who Kusaka is. DDRRukia uses.png|Rukia fires Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. DDRRukia explains.png|Rukia explains Hitsugaya's actions. DDRRenji appears.png|Renji appears before Rukia and Hitsugaya. DDRGroup runs.png|Rukia and her friends run toward the tower. Fade To Black FTBShizukuSlashesRukia.png|Shizuku slashes Rukia. FTBHomuraNotesGuards.png|Shizuku carries Rukia on his back. FTBHomuraTacklesRukia.png|Homura tackles Rukia. FTBRukiaDrinksSoup.png|Rukia drinks the soup. FTBHomuraNotesCopying.png|Homura says she mimicked Rukia's drawings. FTBRukiaQuestionsNames.png|Rukia asks if she promised to name Homura and Shizuku. FTBHomuraShizukuHugRukia.png|Homura and Shizuku hug Rukia. FTBRukiaClutchesHead.png|Rukia clutches her head. FTBHomuraLooksRukia.png|Homura looks at Rukia with tears in her eyes. FTBRukiaRemembersGrowingUp.png|Rukia states she grew up with her friends here in Rukongai. FTBHomuraShizukuAppear.png|Homura and Shizuku appear in front of Rukia. FTBHomuraReiatsuEmanates.png|Homura emanates dark Reiatsu as she moves in front of Rukia. FTBRukiaGrabsHomura.png|Rukia grabs Homura's arm. FTBHomuraRevealsTimeGap.png|Homura tells Rukia it took them one hundred years to return to her. FTBHomuraShizukuAppearSeireitei.png|Homura and Shizuku approaches Seireitei again while carrying Rukia. FTBRukiaWondersPlace.png|Rukia wonders what this place is. FTBHomuraCries.png|Rukia comforts a crying Homura. FTBDarkRukiaCreated.png|Rukia becomes Dark Rukia. FTBDark Rukia profile.png|Dark Rukia. FTBDarkRukiaUnleashes.png|Dark Rukia creates a torrent of Reiatsu. FTBDarkRukiaAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo fights with Dark Rukia. FTBDarkRukiaAppears.png|Dark Rukia appears next to Ichigo. FTBDarkRukiaImmobilized.png|Dark Rukia is immobilized with Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō. FTBByakuya draws.png|Byakuya prepares to kill Dark Rukia. FTBIchigo and Dark Rukia run.png|Ichigo and Dark Rukia charge at each other. FTBIchigo impales.png|Ichigo impales Dark Rukia. FTBRukia hits.png|Rukia hits the Shinigami in the face. FTBHollow puts.png|The Hollow puts its sickle in Rukia's mouth. FTBRukia says.png|Rukia comforts Homura and Shizuku. FTBRukia cries.png|Rukia cries as Homura and Shizuku die. 339Fade To Black color spread.png|Manga colorspread depicting Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia. The Hell Verse THVIchigo meets.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVRukia separates.png|Rukia separates Ichigo and Renji. THVRukia and Renji sense.png|Rukia and Renji sense the strange Reiatsu. THVRukia confronts.png|Rukia confronts Shuren and Gunjō. THVIchigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives to help Rukia. THVOrihime heals.png|Rukia readies herself as Orihime Inoue heals Yasutora Sado. THVRukia explains.png|Rukia explains what Hell is like. THVKokuto agrees.png|Kokutō agrees to take Ichigo to Hell. THVRukia decides.png|Rukia decides she and Renji will accompany Ichigo to Hell. THVRukia tells.png|Rukia tells Renji to use "that" as a last resort. THVKushanada chases.png|A Kushanāda chases Rukia and the others. tHVRukia blasts.png|Rukia blasts Garogai into a flower with Kidō. THVRukia parries.png|Rukia parries Gunjō's surprise attack. THVRukia uses.png|Rukia defeats Gunjō with San no mai, Shirafune. THVGunjo shatters.png|Gunjō shatters as Rukia, Renji, and Uryū look on. THVRukia bursts.png|Rukia bursts out of the lava. THVRukia screams.png|Rukia screams Ichigo's name. THVRukia clutches.png|Rukia clutches the former location of her Hell Chain. THVIchigo reverts.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form as Rukia tries to warn him. Bleach (2018) LARukiaAppears.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo Kurosaki's room. LARukiaIchigoDenreishinki.png|Rukia and Ichigo look at her Denreishinki. LARukiaSlashesFishbone.png|Rukia slashes Fishbone D's arm. LAFishboneChargesCero.png|Fishbone D prepares to fire a Cero at Rukia. LARukiaTellsIchigo.png|Rukia tells Ichigo he must become a Shinigami. LAFishboneDEmerges.png|Rukia and Ichigo see Fishbone D coming back. LAIchigoRukiaPrepareTransfer.png|Rukia and Ichigo prepare to transfer her power. LARukiaStudentUniform.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo's classroom wearing a student uniform. LARukiaWarnsIchigo.png|Rukia warns Ichigo to not make a scene. LAIchigoRukiaDiscuss.png|Rukia and Ichigo discuss her lost powers. LAGokonTekko.png|Rukia puts on her Gokon Tekkō. LARukiaPushesIchigo.png|Rukia pushes Ichigo's soul out of his body. LARukiaRealizesProblem.png|Rukia realizes that Ichigo cannot complete the power transfer. LAIchigoRefusesToHelp.png|Ichigo refuses to help Rukia perform her duties. LARukiaExplainsProblem.png|Rukia explains why Ichigo cannot return her powers yet. LAIchigoFindsRukia.png|Ichigo finds Rukia resting in his closet. LAIchigoBaseballFace.png|Rukia hits Ichigo in the face with a baseball. LARukiaPunchesIchigo.png|Rukia punches Ichigo hard in the stomach. LARukiaOutclassesIchigo.png|Rukia outclasses Ichigo during their sparring. LARukiaPinsIchigo.png|Rukia pins Ichigo to the ground. LAOrihimeAppears.png|Orihime Inoue interrupts Rukia and Ichigo's training. LAIchigoRukiaSpeaking.png|Rukia and Ichigo discuss her formal manner of speaking. LARukiaLooksAround.png|Rukia looks around the Urahara Shop. LARukiaReplacesBattery.png|Rukia replaces the battery in her Denreishinki. LARukiaShocked.png|Rukia is shocked to learn of Ichigo's encounter with Renji Abarai. LAIchigoBeratesRukia.png|Ichigo berates Rukia for dragging him into this mess. LARukiaArrives.png|Rukia arrives to get Ichigo. LAIchigoRecognizesVoice.png|Ichigo recognizes a voice calling for help. LARukiaConfrontsRenji.png|Rukia prevents Renji from finishing off Ichigo. LAByakuyaAppears.png|Rukia kneels before Byakuya Kuchiki. LAByakuyaInstructsRukia.png|Byakuya instructs Rukia to take back her power. LAByakuyaRenjiLeave.png|Byakuya and Renji leave Rukia after giving her an ultimatum. LARukiaPondersSituation.png|Rukia ponders her situation. LARukiaExplainsPlan.png|Rukia explains her plan to Byakuya and Renji. LAIchigoInterruptsBargaining.png|Ichigo interrupts the bargaining process. LAIchigoRukiaTrain.png|Ichigo resumes his training with Rukia. LAIchigoDeflectsBaseballs.png|Ichigo deflects Rukia's baseballs. LAIchigoPullsRukia.png|Ichigo pulls Rukia along on a tire. LAIchigoRukiaPlan.png|Rukia and Ichigo plan out how to take down Grand Fisher. LAIchigoOffersHome.png|Ichigo offers to let Rukia stay at his house. LARukiaIsshinSleep.png|Rukia puts Isshin Kurosaki to sleep. LAByakuyaRenjiConfront.png|Byakuya and Renji confront Ichigo and Rukia. LARenjiAttacksIchigo.png|Renji attacks Ichigo and Rukia. LAByakuyaStopsSwing.png|Rukia watches as Byakuya effortlessly outclasses Ichigo. LARukiaBegsRedemption.png|Rukia feigns a change of heart to save Ichigo. LARukiaRevealsMemoryLoss.png|Rukia reveals that Ichigo will forget about her. LARukiaRegainsPowers.png|Rukia regains her Shinigami powers. Rukia Video Game Images Heat the Soul HTSRukia.png|Rukia in Bleach: Heat the Soul 3. Brave Souls BBSSode no Shirayuki and Hakka no Togame.png|Official art for Rukia's Shikai and Bankai. Jump Force JFRukia.png|Rukia in Jump Force. JFRukia's Bankai, Hakka no Togame.png|Rukia's Bankai, Hakka no Togame. JFIchigo and Rukia.png|Ichigo and Rukia fight together. Rukia Video Clips Sai1.gif|Rukia uses Bakudō #1 Sai. Ep1Konso.gif|Rukia performs Konsō. SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.gif|Rukia's Some no mai, Tsukishiro Technique Hakuren.gif|Rukia's Tsugi no mai, Hakuren Technique SanNoMaiShirafune.gif|Rukia's San no mai, Shirafune Technique IceRopeConnection.gif|Rukia uses Ice-Rope Connection. Juhaku.gif|Rukia uses Juhaku. Rift Attack.gif|Dark Rukia uses Rift Attack. Rikujōkōrō155.gif|Rukia uses Rikujōkōrō to bind Aaroniero. Sai93.gif|Rukia binds Yoshi with Sai. Sai177.gif|Rukia uses Sai on Jinnai Dōkō. Category:Images